


Можно обнимать

by achenne



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Можно обнимать

Чаще всего они встречаются поздно ночью: людей в Сент-Джеймском парке мало, только несколько верных последователей здорового образа жизни нарезают круги, но и те ничего не воспринимают, кроме своих фитнес-браслетов и наушников-вкладышей.

Фитнес-браслеты придумал Кроули: выкладывать пройденные даже не километры, а шаги в соцсетях — настоящее торжество греха тщеславия. Лорд Вельзевул даже объявила персональную благодарность, конечно, когда до нее дошло, зачем нужны «эти дурацкие штуки».

На самом деле Кроули придумал браслеты, чтобы еще больше погрузить этих вот бегунов в себя, чтобы утренние встречи с Азирафелем, покрытые лондонским туманом и прохладной дымкой раннего рассвета стали еще интимней. 

Азирафель повторяет: «Она-то все равно видит», — и выразительно поднимает голову, но Кроули наплевать. Пускай Она видит. Пускай еще и завидует — достаточно богохульная мысль, которая вполне подобает демону, но Кроули ее не высказывает, чтобы не нарваться на лекцию по богословию от ангела.

На самом деле Азирафель не очень любит читать лекции по богословию, и о Ней думает нечасто.

Встречаются они по утрам, чтобы кормить уток — и не только уток.

Лучшая в Лондоне кондитерская скромно приютилась всего в двухстах шагах от парка. Азирафель однажды упомянул, что она лучшая, Кроули запомнил и постарался сделать так, чтобы заведение теперь работало круглосуточно. Все довольны: владельцы — прибыли. Кроули — свежим эклерам, корзиночкам с фруктами, чуть желтоватым, пахнущим молоком треугольникам чизкейков. 

Он не забывает прихватить и булку для уток. 

— Это все мне? Ох, не стоило... — Азирафель всякий раз забавно смущается, когда Кроули протягивает ему упаковку со сладостями и картонный стаканчик с кофе, моккачино с двойным сиропом. 

— Почему бы нет? 

Кроули пожимает плечами с независимым видом. Уток он кормит сам. За Азирафелем наблюдает. 

Они каждый раз просто болтают, как пара старых друзей, крайне редко обсуждают что-то действительно важное, но встречи превратились в некий ритуал.

Азирафель порой отказывается от угощения, а Кроули тогда отвечает, мол, вернешь бутылкой хорошего вина.

— Мы же друзья. Ну, или считай, что я тебя соблазняю грехом чревоугодия, совсем как Еву.

Шутка про Еву всегда заставляет Азирафеля покраснеть.

Кроули наблюдает, как ангел аккуратно цепляет экологичной картонной биоразлагаемой ложечкой жирный крем, пахнущие ванилью или корицей взбитые сливки. На его губах белое суфле смотрится почти непристойно, на ум приходят пошлые сравнения, но Кроули не любит банальностей.

И думает о другом: физические тела ангелов и демонов способны меняться. Не так, как человеческие, и все же усилия Кроули заметны. Плюс пять фунтов. Или даже восемь. Любимое пальто сидит на Азирафеле тесновато, может быть, он скоро это заметит, так что лучше заранее совершить маленькое демоническое чудо и увеличить одежду на пару размеров — с запасом. 

Иногда Кроули позволяет себе обнять ангела — в конце концов, разве не ради этого встречаются они так рано, — дотронуться до мягкого живота, погладить сквозь ткань бока или бедра. Брюки тоже придется увеличить. Еще одно демоническое чудо.

Если кто-нибудь Внизу — ну, та же Вельзевул, — спросит, какого хрена он делает, то Кроули скажет: искушаю ангела грехом чревоугодия. «Мне нравится», — не добавит.

И уж конечно не станет объяснять: в этом теле — меняющемся от пирожных теле, — Азирафель все меньше похож на Стража Врат, с которым они сражались, на существо с четырьмя ликами — человек, бык, лев и орел, из пустых глазниц каждого лица струится слепой и всевидящий Свет Творения, многоглазые крылья полыхают заревом рассвета, а карающий огненный меч не знает промаха, как само создание — жалости к греху. Воины Ее идеальны, неизменны, незыблемы и не знают сострадания или прощения к падшим. 

Кроули почти забыл, что Азирафель был той сущностью, и его мягкое полное тело словно уверяет: никакого огня и меча. 

Вместо войны добра и зла — пирожные, ленивое утро пробуждающегося парка и слегка смущенное: «Спасибо», когда от деликатесов остается лишь пустая коробка.

Такой Азирафель настоящий, думает Кроули. Его можно обнимать.


End file.
